


You, My Moon

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little fate, Ain't that strange, Astronomer Jinyoung, I can't believe I finally wrote it, Jinyoung is interested in the stars, Jinyoung is lonely, Jinyoung is obsessed with the moon, Love, M/M, Mark is a mystery, Mark is interested in Jinyoung, Mark speaks more than Jinyoung, Mark takes midnight swims, Markjin smut, Smut, They're alone, You can analyze this, i think, night skies, not a sad ending, supposed to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: Jinyoung is obsessed with the moon.Mark is obsessed with Jinyoung.It's a strange relationship, but it just might be love.





	1. My Melody

**Author's Note:**

> What's a better way to celebrate a comeback than with a Markjin fanfic? (And no, it's not about Mark's pants ripping in Weekly Idol-Mark is my bias but that was so embarrassing eeee!!) 
> 
> Regardless, this is inspired by Moon U by Got7!! Look at me, writing another fanfic about a song they have about the moon! People would think that I'm obsessed with the moon myself! :P (I'm not hehe)
> 
> What do you think of the Markjin here? I felt as if I was losing control of the characters part way through this and it was a bit difficult to make their relationship strange, which was kinda my goal. You'll find out more later. 
> 
> I was also thinking of practicing writing smut with this fanfic, what do you guys think? I've never written it before so I'M SO INCREDIBLY INEXPERIENCED AND NERVOUS!! (omg people would be thinking I'm doing it myself for the first time myself the way I'm talking) ;P Same thing, same thing. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading aaaaand ENJOYY!!! Leave me all your thoughts, I’d love some feedback!! <3

Jinyoung went to bed late that night. ‘Late’ in Jinyoung’s book meant 6:00 a.m.; early being 4:00 a.m. The sound of birds singing was his alarm to go to bed; he could hardly sleep with annoying, high pitched screeches and chirps filling his ears. 

If there was a romantic way to put it, Jinyoung would have called himself ‘dedicated to the night’. But he was not romantic, he preferred the term ‘moon struck’. In more ways than one.

It was not his choice to become nocturnal and spend his nights out and about. He liked to blame it on his chosen career which held the very fancy title of astronomer which had gotten him so enraptured with the night in the first place. He wrote too though, sometimes having his articles and works published in small, local magazines and newspapers along with a novel in the works. 

Jinyoung wasn’t completely nocturnal though, waking up during the day to get normal people activities done such as doing groceries or attending those small newspaper meetings. It wasn’t as if he was antisocial, he just preferred his own company to the loud, boisterous company of large groups and friends. That way he would only have to worry about himself., unbothered and untied down. 

All aside, Jinyoung didn’t need much, not truly happy but still content, living day by day and letting his life and tears flow by him like clouds in the vast sky. 

 

Jinyoung wouldn’t describe himself as obsessive. It was more like a lazy interest that consumed him when he gazed up at the stars. Or perhaps he was obsessive as well as a liar.

He set up his books around the sand beneath him, haphazardly arranging them in a way only he could be comfortable with. The sand molded around the pages and snuck past them but Jinyoung disregarded it. The sand was a reminder that his nights had not been simply dreams floating in his sharp mind.

 

It was a nightly ritual. He would spend most of his night on a secluded, open beach watching the stars and recording his findings. It was exclusive to simply him; having discovered it a while ago and instantly falling in love with the secret beach with the lapping, black water and surrounding trees framing the picture. 

“What is this? An astronomer without a telescope? Or conducting a mundane high school research project?” A sudden voice, soft and deep cut through the darkness of his thoughts.

Jinyoung turned sharply, speaking over his shoulder sharply. “What do you know of who I am?” It was only after that he realized that normal people usually look at random strangers instead of addressing them behind their backs in the dead of night.

But then again, this could very well have just been a dream and Jinyoung would surely wake up before the slender hands wrapping around his throat could choke the life from him.  
It didn’t happen. A figure stepped delicately around Jinyoung’s relaxed form to face him, the full-moon moonlight falling onto his face, caressing his features.

He was carved by an ethereal being, jaw straight and nose angled perfectly, slender body half blending into the silky darkness surrounding them. Jinyoung squinted. “What are you?” he asked stupidly, suddenly finding a lack of words at his grasp.

The stranger had a pulling effect on him, the feeling familiar just like how the moon drew him in and consumed him every night.

“That’s an interesting question I’ve never been asked before. Maybe you’re the one who is something else entirely and have never seen a human before.”

Jinyoung cleared his throat, seeming unruffled but heart pounding in his chest. He wished he could just reach inside and still it with his seemingly steady hands, but then again Jinyoung knew he wasn’t Fate and couldn’t control everything in his life. “You seem unreal,” he opted to say after a moment.

“Does this seem unreal?” asked the alluring stranger, bending down to scoop a handful of bronze sand and let it flow down through his fingers like his own personal hourglass, softly pounding the ground beside Jinyoung and dusting his books. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung exhaled. “I thought no one knew this place.” 

The stranger scoffed, then sat down in front of Jinyoung, crossing his lithe legs neatly, hands immediately burying themselves into the sand and unconsciously playing with it, pouring it from hand to hand. It distracted Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who preferred silence and stillness, alike the night. 

“Why are you out here this late?” he asked, an annoyed tone creeping into his voice but he didn’t care enough to hide it. 

The stranger grinned, slightly pointed teeth glistening in the moonlight. “I could ask you the same- I come here to swim every night. Judging by your irritated attitude you probably thought you were the only one who came here too. Sorry to disappoint, I guess we’ve just been missing each other all this time.” 

Jinyoung nodded, some tension leaving his stiff shoulders. He could be okay with that. 

He leaned back, planting his palms on the sand behind him and stretching his neck up to gaze adoringly at the sky. “I’m Jinyoung,” he breathed, slightly aware but not caring of the other’s piercing stare on his exposed neck. 

“Are you introducing yourself to me or the stars?” he teased. “I’m Mark.”

“The stars already know who I am,” Jinyoung grinned, straightening back to drink Mark in with his eyes. 

“Why do you come here?” asked Mark, averting his eyes from Jinyoung and turning his head to glance out onto the still, black lake. _Perhaps he decided that staring at me stare at the stars wasn’t worth it_ , Jinyoung thought. 

“I study the sky,” Jinyoung answered simply, as if he wasn’t truly an obsessed lunatic who practically worshiped the moon. But then he wasn’t. “Why do you swim at night?” 

“It relaxes me,” Mark said. “Not seeing the bottom,” he added. “Being alone with the danger that something could suddenly grab me and pull me down to the depths whatever black eternity swirls beneath the seemingly calm surface.”

Jinyoung got shivers, delighted. He wasn’t sure if it was the sound of Mark’s smooth, quiet voice or if was just his way of talking that enraptured him so. Either way, he had to admit that perhaps just tonight he would let himself listen to this man and focus on him instead of the sky. 

“It’s funny,” continued Mark. “I never thought I’d meet someone here.”

“I never thought a stranger would decide to creep up on me while I’m trying to make my living,” retorted Jinyoung. 

“Just you and the stars, hm?” murmured Mark before addressing Jinyoung properly. “If you’re so professional, why don’t you have a telescope?” 

“Sometimes I don’t need it,” Jinyoung huffed. “I just need myself. Alone. With the stars.”

“And now with me,” added Mark grinning.

“You’ll have to perform miracles to take the place of the moon in my heart,” said Jinyoung passionately, letting himself fall back onto the pillows of sand behind him, stretching out his body. He let the sand get into his hair. Another reminder. 

He heard Mark getting up and dusting himself off, then heading down towards the water without a word. _Perhaps that’s it_ , thought Jinyoung. _Perhaps that’s the last I’ll see of him._  
Jinyoung allowed himself to wonder whether Mark would just dive into the water and swim away, down to the depths of whatever homes sirens made for themselves under water. 

 

***

It was a week until Jinyoung saw Mark again. He arrived at the beach later than usual and set up his normal equipment, but this time, much like he had started doing for the past week, he scanned the still, dark lake before observing the sky. When he spotted a form stepping from the water, his heart leapt against his will.

Mark wasted no time in approaching him, water running down his slender legs like rivers of silver. 

“Still watching the moon, huh?” 

“When will I ever stop?”

“Once you become obsessed with me instead of that thing in the sky,” Mark said seriously. 

Jinyoung just laughed. “Sit down, I brought food.” 

Again, Mark sat cross-legged in front of Jinyoung, dark hair seeming darker with it soaked and slowly dripping water down his bare shoulders and torso, slipping down delicately onto the sand, dampening it. He shivered.

“You’re going to dry off?” Jinyoung asked bluntly, handing him a jam sandwich. 

“I like the feeling of shivers racking through my body,” Mark said, half-jokingly. “It’s the only kind of pain I can actually control in my life.”

Jinyoung felt a little sad at that, making up his mind to bring a towel for next time. _Next time_ , because yes, there would be one. 

The two ate peacefully, basking in each stars and each other’s company contentedly. 

When dawn began peeking through the trees and across the lake, painting the image in light shades of pinks and peaches, Jinyoung put all his equipment back into his bag. “It’s late,” he murmured, hurriedly packing up. But Mark was quick to dispute. 

“Watch the sun rise with me,” he offered, not moving from his position staring across the lake, hugging his knees to his chest, now dry. 

Jinyoung paused. “I’m late. Maybe next time.” Because _yes_ , there would be one. If the stars had anything to say.


	2. I'll Be Your Star

Jinyoung was unloved. It wasn’t a ploy to gain sympathy, it wasn’t a cliché. He was not loved by anyone and he didn’t really care about that fact. He hadn’t forgotten about his parents, they loved him. But they were living across the world at the current moment, settled in their old age. It wasn’t as if Jinyoung wanted to be loved, no, he was perfectly fine with being alone. After all, he never was truly alone. It had always been him and the astronomical body in the sky motivate him, energize him, inspire him. 

But recently there had been a change. Jinyoung was feeling even more desolate, even more alone than usual. Maybe it was because the moon was waning and letting go of its grip on him. Things would fall back into routine again soon. He was almost certain of it. 

Instead, he absorbed himself into his work, focusing more and more on his findings and observations. And not on Mark.  
Mark was always there though, sometimes a silent presence beside him as he wrote and observed, sometimes teasing and talking to him through the night. Jinyoung wondered how he resisted feeling so empty before Mark walked into his life. He couldn’t imagine Mark not being there, as he imagined about the moon, and perhaps that was what was making him feel so lonely, the feeling that he didn’t know what he would do if Mark left. 

 

Jinyoung liked the feeling of tiredness. He enjoyed blearily walking through the day, exhaustion latched onto him, sucking out his energy. It made him bolder, more reckless, like a strong drink would but without the regret. Jinyoung didn’t regret. 

He hadn’t slept a wink when he made his way back to the beach to see the stars. To see the moon. To see Mark. 

Jinyoung felt guilty spending so much time with Mark who distracted him from his occupation, but maybe the mix of moonlight and Mark was Jinyoung’s drug, which is why he kept coming back for more. Addicted. He told himself could stop if he wanted but he wouldn’t stop because he was addicted. It was ridiculous. 

Maybe he was just afraid of seeing Mark in the daylight, Jinyoung reflected. The night was so alluring, so mesmerizing, just like Mark. Which was where he and Jinyoung belonged. He couldn’t imagine the other acting like a normal, mundane person in the daylight, wearing a dress shirt and tie, going to work and drinking coffee like anyone else. Jinyoung hated coffee. 

 

“Some legends say that the moon represents energy. When desires are unfulfilled, we’re attracted to the moon,” he said as they sat together, lazily building a dry sand castle. He glanced at Mark’s hands, folded atop each other.  
“What is your desire?” asked Mark quietly.

 _You_ , Jinyoung didn’t say. “To love something else,” he said, making up his mind on a whim. “Although I don’t think I’d ever tire of the night sky.”

“I hope you don’t tire of me,” Mark said seriously. 

“I won’t tire of you. Although you’re no night sky” It felt bitter to say. 

Mark’s expression fell. “What if I want to be the night sky to you?” he blurted. 

“Silly Mark!” laughed Jinyoung, then threw a bit of sand at him. Mark threw some sand back and thus a sand-fight ensued, sand in hair and under clothes, the only reminder of their previous conversation. 

 

One day it all changed. But it didn’t _really_ change, because they both knew it was going to happen anyway. It was just that Mark knew it first. 

It started with an occasional show of affection, but went no further than an unrequited sentence.

First it was, “I love your smile.”

Then days later, “I love your laugh.”

And after that, “I love your company.”

And finally, “I love you.”

Jinyoung didn’t answer. Mark was okay with that. 

 

“I’ve never met anyone as obsessed with the moon as you,” Mark remarked quietly one day as he observed Jinyoung taking meticulous notes about the night sky in his notebook. 

“Maybe I’m touched by a Goddess,” Jinyoung shrugged, no mirth detected in his eyes. 

“I can’t decide if you’re insane or if you’re truly the most brilliant light in my life.” 

“Can’t I be brilliant and insane?”

“You can be mine?” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“I love you.” 

“That’s not what I wanted.”

“You can’t stop love, Jinyoungie.”

An unreturned smile. A star flying. Two wishes. Silence. 

 

“I think I really do love you,” Mark said one night as the two lay stretched, side by side watching the vast, dimly lit sky above them. 

Jinyoung turned his head slightly but not breaking content with the half moon, stars reflected in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. 

They were a little alright. 

“Join me for a swim,” Mark said, the next time. It was still early in the night. Jinyoung wished Mark had asked the same question the day before, where the clouds had completely hidden the three-quarter visible moon and only a handful of stars were visible through the cover. 

“I need to watch the moon,” Jinyoung halfheartedly protested about Mark distracting him from making his living but silently letting Mark wrap an elegant hand around his wrist and pull him to the shoreline. Jinyoung stood before the water lapping rhythmically against the sand, pulling forward and then pulling back. Forward and back. Forward and backward. 

It almost made him dizzy. 

Mark’s loud, high laugh broke through his reveries. “You’ll go cross-eyed if you keep staring like that,” he teased. “It’s water, I promise it doesn’t bite!”

Jinyoung didn’t mention that Mark’s laugh also made him dizzy. 

“I’ll dip my feet in today,” he decided to say instead. Mark nodded, appeased. 

Jinyoung slowly stepped forward cautiously, lowering his bare foot onto the shallow wave that slipped in and out of his reach. It was energizing, like taking a breath of fresh air. As long as Jinyoung had come to the beach to watch the night sky, he had never once entertained the thought of entering the silky looking waves of black.

He relaxed, feeling his shoulders loosen up. Tilting his head up, he observed the expanse of the deep inky black sky, stars scattered across it like the specks of sand on the beach.  
Hearing a sound, he snapped his head back down to view the lake, drinking in the picture with his eyes. Mark, bare torso and naked except shorts was wading into the lake. The moonlight, glistening on his skin and lighting up his secretive smile nearly took Jinyoung’s breath away although at the moment he didn’t really know why.  
If someone were to ask what was the most beautiful thing in that picture, Jinyoung wouldn’t have been able to answer, heart torn in two and hung in a chaotic balance between the sky and Mark. 

 

The next time Mark held out his hand, Jinyoung took it. His was rough compared to Mark’s soft one but he didn’t withdraw his firm grasp, letting Mark lead him to the edge of the lake, water lapping over their bare feet. 

“I have nothing to swim in,” Jinyoung pointed out quietly. 

“You have your body,” Mark said, lips turning up amusedly. “You have your clothes. Take a damn chance, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoungie. He liked it. “Alright,” he said. It was alright to get clothes wet occasionally. 

 

Jinyoung refused to go deeper than his chest. It was enough trouble getting that deep in the first place, he was sure Mark hadn’t ever tried to prompt any one to swim as scared as he was. 

“Mark!” he squealed. “I can’t see anything!” 

“Yeah, that’s the number one thing different about swimming at night rather than during the day,” Mark said, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “We aren’t even deep yet.” 

Jinyoung reached out a hand to smack Mark but felt something brush against his foot at the same moment. “Mark!” he cried. “I felt something!” 

“Water?” asked Mark teasingly. 

“Nooo,” whimpered Jinyoung. “There was something else there! It’s going to grab me Mark!” And as the thought of a slimy, green hand wrapping around his ankle and pulling him under entered his thoughts, he lept to Mark with a high-pitched squeal, wrapping his legs firmly around the very amused Mark, trying not to bump noses as the latter giggled loudly. 

“Stop laughing or you’ll fall!” cautioned Jinyoung, immediately comforted by the feeling of Mark’s automatic hand on his back. 

“You just don’t want to touch the bottom?” asked Mark, raising an eyebrow. “Then let’s go deeper and you won’t be able to.”

“Please noo,” whined Jinyoung, burying his head into Mark’s shoulder, holding on tighter when Mark started walking forward in the water. 

“What if a shark grabs me right now?” asked Mark jokingly. 

“Then I would die of fear,” answered Jinyoung, voice muffled by his face still pressed into Mark’s shoulder.  
“You would die of fear that you’d have to live without me?”

“Oh, shut up,” Jinyoung whined. “You’re going to give me nightmares.”

“Day-mares,” corrected Mark. “And you should know that there’s no sharks in lakes, Jinyoungie.” He was now up to his neck in the water. 

This time Jinyoung really did smack Mark and Mark lost his balance laughing at Jinyoung trying to stretch back enough with his legs wrapped around Mark in order to smack him. Jinyoung fell back in the water, whimpering although finding relief in the fact that his feet didn’t have to touch the mysterious, slimy bottom. It didn’t really register in his mind that he was too scared to go that deep in the first place but Mark, satisfied, didn’t point it out. 

“I’d like to see you with your hair wet,” thought Mark aloud. 

Jinyoung couldn’t hide his smile behind a hand when they were both moving in the water, so his delighted smile glimmered for Mark to see. “You’ll have to catch me then,” he chuckled, trying to move away quickly as Mark immediately dove towards him. 

 

Jinyoung and Mark dragged themselves back to the beach, tramping over the sand, Jinyoung’s clothes weighing him down on top of his bleary, exhausted state. He was drenched from head to toe, realizing now that he had only brought one towel-for Mark.

He collapsed on the sand, hugging his knees, trying to suppress his shivers and stay awake at the same time. 

Through his half-closed eyes, he registered Mark walking behind him, towel in hand and settling behind him, guiding him to lie with his head in Mark’s lap. Mark smoothed the towel over Jinyoung’s hair, fondling it gently and drying it carefully. 

“You don’t want to fall asleep here,” murmured Mark. “You’ll be grumpy and sunburnt and disturbed when you wake.”

Jinyoung let out an incoherent whine. “Take me home then,” he mumbled before falling asleep, the fact that Mark didn’t know where he lived not even crossing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN. It's been such a long time since I last posted anything got7 related. I'm so terrible (and bts obsessed)!  
> I had this written for a while (sorrrryyyy), but I've been SO conflicted about it that I had been putting off editing it. I REALLY don't want to come off as pretentious and trying-too-hard, but I'M GOING TO POST IT ANYWAYS!  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SMUT, PRAY FOR ME! I HOPE I'LL HAVE THE COURAGE TO POST IT!! :P  
> ANYWAYS, I love you for reading and commenting, it really makes writing so worth it. :)
> 
> Song for this: Like Real People Do by Hozier


	3. Do You Like Me Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Skin to Skin by Luhan.  
> It's an amazing song and it really fits here, so pleaseeee listen to it!!!! <3

Jinyoung woke up a while later, an unfamiliar plush material cushioning his body and he allowed himself to relax for a moment before remembering his strenuous swim and how he was falling asleep on the beach. He opened his eyes and got up, glancing around the room. He was alone in a living room, having previously been nestled on the couch. It was a large, spacious room, luxuriously furnished with paintings adorning the walls. Curious, he wandered about the living room before wandering out into the rest of the apartment. It was surprisingly richly decorated and spacious with huge rooms with an atmosphere of luxury that Jinyoung was lacking. 

A smell of baking brought him to the clean, homely looking kitchen filled with all kinds of utensils. Most importantly was Mark behind the counter, mixing something in a bowl with a concentrated expression. Jinyoung paused to watch him fondly for a few seconds before realizing the situation he was in and stepping forward. 

“Jinyoung!” Mark exclaimed, glancing up, a smile lighting up his face. 

“What are you?” Jinyoung blurted out before he could stop himself and greet Mark formally. 

“You already asked that,” Mark said slowly.

“But I really mean it now. Is this your place?” Jinyoung asked, raising his voice slightly. 

“Yes, it is,” answered Mark smoothly. “I’m an actor. Clearly you didn’t recognize me. Not that I’m popular enough to be recognized anyways, but…” he trailed off. 

“You didn’t lie to me,” Jinyoung stated, eyes darting up to Mark’s solemn face before focusing once more on his hands. “I never asked, so you didn’t need to lie. Would you have lied?”

“Perhaps,” Mark said quietly. “But you know I always wanted you, Jinyoung. I’ve never lied to you. In my dream, you would have come here and realized eventually.”

“Well, now I’m here and realizing.” said Jinyoung quietly. 

“Yeah,” Mark laughed breathily, no emotion to be detected. There was an awkward silence before Mark finally cleared his throat. He put down his bowl and stood in front of Jinyoung. Their bodies were so close, Jinyoung was sure Mark could hear his heart beating, but at the same time they felt so distant. 

“Uh,” Mark started. Jinyoung looked at him expectantly, nodding at him to continue. “I’m leaving.”

Jinyoung felt as if someone had reached a hand into his chest and ripped out his lungs, no air left to keep him alive anymore. He swallowed slowly, as if choking down his feelings and his certain tears. 

“I was offered a new contract and I’m accepted it. I’m moving away in a couple weeks.”

He’s leaving, was all Jinyoung could process. “You’re going to be an ocean away…”

“It’s only large lake, Jinyoungie,” Mark tried to smile but failed. 

“You know what I mean,” sighed Jinyoung, pulling a hand through his tangled, un-styled hair. “We’ll be so far apart.” 

“You’re absorbed in your work, Jinyoungie. You really don’t need me here. My work matters too, it’s calling me away and I must answer to that. You don’t have to move; the moon will follow you anywhere.”

A long pause. Tears threatening to slip past. “I don’t want the moon, Mark. I want you.”

Mark leaned closer, lips almost brushing, noses almost touching. “Then come. The moon will follow.”

“I can forget about the damn moon,” insisted Jinyoung passionately. “You’re my moon.”

 

Jinyoung buried his face in his hands, legs giving out allowing him to slump down on the cold tiles, back pressed against the counter. He felt Mark’s arms circling around him and the only thing he could think was: 'don’t let him break your heart, don’t let him see you cry. You don’t even love him, right?'

But the tears were already leaking through his closed fingers, slipping past his cracks for the entire world to see. “Do you love me?” Mark asked, his ever so controlled voice cracking at the end. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung sobbed without hesitation. “Yes, I hate admitting it, but I do.” He didn’t bother to elaborate, they both understood. 

Silently, Mark pulled Jinyoung’s hands away from his face and caressed it with his own fingers, gently brushing against his cheeks and jaw. Mark exhaled slowly, staring into Jinyoung’s caramel eyes. His gaze dropped to Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung didn’t wait, he eagerly pushed forward, pressing their lips together in a light, feathery kiss. 

“You’re my night sky,” Mark said, breaking apart to once more stare into his eyes and Jinyoung knew that it was the best proclamation of love he could have given. 

He felt a sudden urge of emotion and joined their lips together again, opening his mouth and caressing Mark’s tongue with his own as the older sighed into his mouth. 

Mark pulled away to nuzzle against Jinyoung’s collarbones and neck, pressing slow, lazy kisses to his warm skin making Jinyoung arch and practically purr in pleasure. He sucked and nibbled lightly against his sensitive skin, partially ignoring the way his and Jinyoung’s bodies were pressing against each other’s uncomfortably. 

Jinyoung responded by whining quietly and wrapping his legs around Mark’s stomach, allowing Mark to pick him up and carry him towards his bedroom, stumbling as Jinyoung licked Mark’s lower lip and sucked it slightly. 

Mark wasted no time in letting Jinyoung drop onto the bed, breaking their kiss to pull off his shirt hastily, struggling a bit. Jinyoung whined annoyedly at the lack of contact, grasping for Mark and running his hands along Mark’s bare torso, dragging his lips against his skin, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“I want you,” he whispered, not trusting his words to carry out the emotion he was feeling. 

He hooked his foot around Mark’s calf, pulling Mark forward to fall onto him. Mark giggled, stopped himself from tumbling onto the man underneath him by halting his fall with an arm to steady himself as he brought their lips back together, their hard dicks now brushing against each other through their pants, drawing moans from the both. 

Jinyoung sighed into Mark’s mouth, drawing it out as he wrapped a leg around Mark and pulled him closer, drawing one of his hands towards his ass to grasp it firmly. “I’m safe,” Mark panted, pulling away from Jinyoung’s lips sloppily. “Me too,” whined Jinyoung. “Now come here.”

Mark hopped off the bed and jogged to his bathroom to retrieve a small bottle of lube. By now Jinyoung had his own shirt off and was palming himself through his pants. 

Mark smirked, pausing to watch for a moment before Jinyoung looked him in the eyes and bit his lip hard, his erection straining against his pants, desperate for attention. 

Jinyoung didn’t waste time snagging Mark’s wrist but instead of pulling him onto the bed again, he dropped off and onto his knees in front of Mark, halting for a second. “Is this okay?” he murmured, and with Mark’s breathless nod he slowly unbuttoned Mark’s pants and slid down his boxers along with them, revealing Mark’s cock, precum already leaking from the tip. 

Jinyoung lowered his head, dragging his tongue down and suddenly engulfing his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically. “Fuck, Jinyoung,” Mark breathed, hands finding Jinyoung’s hair and tangling his fingers in the silky, black locks. 

Jinyoung continued with the motion, the heat around Mark’s cock overtaking him, the feeling of Jinyoung sucking and brushing his tongue against him causing his senses to frazzle. 

After a bit of obscene sounding slurping and sucking, Mark was near the edge. “Oh, enough, enough,” gasped Mark, pleasure overtaking him. “You need attention too.” 

Jinyoung looked up, saliva stringing from his mouth, lips red and swollen, eyes wide and wild. 'Oh, what I’ll do to you', Mark thought, pulling him up to kiss him roughly before grabbing his hand and guiding him onto the bed. 

He settled himself between Jinyoung’s open legs, brushing his hands up and down his inner thighs half teasingly, not able to take his time making Jinyoung beg because he was already desperate as fuck. 

Mark curled his fingers in the waistband of Jinyoung’s joggers and pulled them down swiftly leaving Jinyoung in his boxers and shivering slightly with anticipation. “I don’t want to rush this,” murmured Mark, bending down to trail his lips up Jinyoung’s legs to his inner thighs, kissing softly. 

“Mark, I want you,” Jinyoung whined and let his head fall back, enjoying the touch on his sensitive bare skin. Mark tugged down Jinyoung’s boxers, discarding them on the floor. Jinyoung exhaled slowly, feeling his errection practically throbbing under Mark’s piercing stare. Mark slowly licked his lips. 

“I’m going to start,” he warned, slowly pushing a finger inside of Jinyoung, the younger man groaning underneath him. “You okay, baby?” Mark asked gently before Jinyoug pulled him to his face for a heated kiss, tongues caressing again. “Keep going,” he panted into Mark’s mouth. “I need you inside me.”

Mark added another finger slowly, sliding into Jinyoung’s hot, clenching hole. Jinyoung groaned loudly, fingers entwining in the hair at Mark’s nape and tugging slowly. “I’m ready, come on,” he managed to get out through clenched teeth. 

Jinyoung felt Mark’s hard dick pressing against his ass cheeks, making him want to yell at Mark to get on with it. “You sure?” asked Mark. 

“If you ask that another time, I’m going to walk off and leave you achy and horny,” he half-teased. “Please just…” he broke off, not needing to elaborate on his desire. 

“Alright, baby,” Mark said, the want prominent in his tone. He spread a generous amount of lube onto his cock and around Jinyoung’s hole, then guided himself gently into Jinyoung, gasping at the feeling of his wet heat engulfing his cock. “You alright?” he managed to gasp as soon as he adjusted to the feeling. 

Jinyoung could only move his hands down Mark’s back, digging his nails in. “It burns, let’s just hang on a moment.” 

Mark smiled and pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s, kissing him sweetly to distract him from the pain. “Whenever you’re ready, babe.”

Jinyoung responded with a small whine, giving his answer by bucking his hips up underneath Mark and rocking forward slightly. 

Mark grinned and began to move, the feeling delicious inside of him. He thrust into Jinyoung, the force rocking the bed slightly. 

He sped up his pace, hips pushing upward as he leaned down to catch Jinyoung’s drawn out moan with his mouth. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he managed to say, lips against lips. 

Jinyoung responded with a groan, head thrown back as Mark thrust into him rhythmically, neck exposed for Mark’s teeth to slightly graze over. 

“Mark,” panted Jinyoung after a few sharper thrusts. “I’m so close.” 

“Let go, Jinyoungie,” Mark encouraged, just as out of breath. 

Jinyoung bit Mark’s shoulder, sucking at his skin and panting hotly onto his pale skin. Then he came with a drawn-out moan of Mark’s name, making Mark shiver and fuck him harder into the mattress, desperate for his own high. 

Mark came soon after, head flopping onto Jinyoung’s chest while the two panted, grinning at each other before Mark reached up and caught Jinyoung’s mouth in a warm kiss. 

 

“We need to take a shower,” Jinyoung finally sighed after a few minutes of cuddles. 

Mark hummed and scooped Jinyoung into his arms-bridal style as the younger winced slightly. “I like how you phrased that,” he murmured against Jinyoung’s skin, walking with some difficulty towards the bathroom, with a sleepy but no less happy smile adorning his lips. 

 

After, Mark fondled Jinyoung’s hair while they lay curled up together under the covers. It was nearly dawn. “As a swimmer, your skin is pretty pale,” teased Jinyoung suddenly, turning to face Mark. 

“You forget what time of day I swim at,” Mark laughed just as breathlessly, pressing a light kiss to Jinyoung’s nose, enfolding the other man into his arms. “And don’t worry, you’ll get to see my skin a lot more from now on.” 

Jinyoung remained silent, lost in thought. 

 

Jinyoung woke up, tears blurring his vision as he tried to grasp his hazy dream of Mark leaving him forever. His arms were wrapped firmly around Mark’s torso, his face buried into his shoulder. He glanced up to Mark’s face. He was awake, staring down at Jinyoung, expression still and unreadable. Mark took the tears as a sign of regret. 

“You know, about what I said before…” Mark trailed off, swallowing. “Forget it. I didn’t mean it. My feelings are clearly unreturned, and I should have known it, your one true love is your night sky. I don’t want to end our relationship in sadness and regret. This,” and he gestured to the bed and their naked bodies lying entwined, “-is enough.”

“But what if I really love you back?” asked Jinyoung quietly, furrowing his brows. 

The edges of Mark’s mouth turned up amusedly and he turned his gaze towards the ceiling. “Then you’d be obsessed as well as a liar.” Ouch. 

“Obsessed with you, yes.” It was hard for Jinyoung to get the words out of his throat. Was he too late in the return of affection? 

“Just forget it,” Mark said. “Let’s daydream instead.”

And so the two daydreamt in the night, whispering although there was no one around to hear, as if when they spoke loudly some deity would overhear and grant their every wish, a perfect life being undesirable for them. Their topics ranged from how they would run away together and live on a farm to how they would get married and have seven kids. They both knew it wouldn’t happen, they were already struggling to build their own small lives as they were, with Mark now moving away. 

Mark brushed Jinyoung’s hair away from his eyes, his shoulder serving as a cushion for Jinyoung’s head as the two lay side by side. 

“I love you, Mark,” whispered Jinyoung finally and although Mark heard he lay still as a glass figurine, as if a sudden movement would shatter their little world and he would be left with nothing but heartbreak. But when Jinyoung snuggled closer and pressed a kiss against his cheek, they both knew it was all real. 

 

It was clear, it had always been. They both knew it, only Mark knew it first. 

It was hard for Jinyoung to express himself. Specifically, express his love. His devotion. His attachment. He used the moon to speak about Mark the entire time, not willing to admit his strong connection to the other man until he finally had to. But when the moon waned away, Jinyoung realized that it wasn’t the moon bringing him back to the beach over and over again, it was a certain ethereal figure who used midnight swims as an excuse to see the other. 

Mark did end up moving away, but they communicated frequently through calls and fond texts. The most common way they communicated though, was through pictures. Jinyoung sent Mark pictures of the midnight black lake, still without him. 

Mark sent Jinyoung pictures of himself posed in front of the full moon peeking out from dusty gray clouds, a perfect view from the top of the building in which he attended work at. Jinyoung didn’t have eyes for the moon though, he only cared to see Mark’s sultry smirk or adoring gaze. 

 

And of course, because he worked during the day, Mark always found time to visit Jinyoung at the beach during the night. And because Jinyoung worked at night, he frequently visited Mark in the city during the day. It was a strange relationship, but they found themselves as deep in love as the bottom of lake that brought them together in the first place. 

*** 

‘Will you marry me, Jinyoung?”  
Knees in the sand, moonlight dusted hair, a fixed stare.  
A lip bite, a thumping heart, a hand automatically hiding a smile.  
“Alright.”

*** 

And so they were married underneath a moonless night, two lovers bound by water and sky. They both hated the passion of the hot sun, tied together under cool wind and starlight, where no one would disturb them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, and so it ends. I feel so melancholic after having this on the mind for these past few months. It feels strange that there’s no more contemplation left to be done about it. Do you recognize lyrics/themes from “Moon U” in here? I tried. 
> 
> I’m quite happy I managed to finish this, it’s been so long, I never thought I would. I have a huge problem completing work, so this is indeed something for me because I’m relatively pleased with the outcome. 
> 
> I have to admit, your comments on the last chapter really gave me the motivation to write the last chapter. I probably would have rushed it or left it alone (like my Of Leather Jackets and Fuzzy Socks fic ahem ahem, me, for leaving it on the side for so long), but knowing that people appreciated my work and wanted more gave me the absolute best feeling. So, thank you. Thanks for giving me the motivation to keep writing, this is for you. 
> 
> Side note: The pangs of loneliness are really getting to me these days. You know what’s the worst thing ever? Unrequited feelings, and it’s really getting to me. Hint: You might find a new fic with me pouring out all my angst of being a lonely, lonely whale. 
> 
> Also can we talk about the smut? Actually I’d rather not. *hides*
> 
> Until next time!!!!! :)
> 
> If you’d like to talk to me, message me on tumblr: [my tumblr](https://sugarfluffiness.tumblr.com)


End file.
